Through sickness and health
by Dept.Of.Redundancy.Dept
Summary: When Hayley gets sick from a venomous monster bite, it's up to Jake to save her. As always all reveiws good or bad are apprieciated!
1. Chapter 1

"How is this my fault?" Jake shouted as him and Hayley made their way to headquarters. The Lakewood Troop had been on a hunt to find the Fertiap, a new monster that had been terrorizing people for quite some time now. The monster had gotten away because the plan Jake had come up with had failed, but not with out giving Hayley a quick nip on her neck before it went underground.

"I told you we should have used the freeze ray instead of the blaster!" Hayley snapped rubbing her neck. "And now my neck hurts."

"Well I said I was sorry!" Jake mumbled.

"Actually you didn't." Hayley pointed out.

"Well I am now."

"Whatever."

"Okay Hayley I have to get my science book out of my locker but I will meet you in Headquarters to help think of a new plan. Felix should be here in a few minutes."

"Yea I know." Hayley grouched.

"Hayley, why are you acting like this?" Jake asked.

"Like what?"

"Like all grumpy and stuff."

"I don't know Jake." Hayley sighed "I'm sorry. I guess I'm just a bit upset that we didn't catch the Fertiap."

"We'll catch it Hayley." Jake reassured her, giving her shoulder a little squeeze. "Promise." Hayley gave him a small smile and he returned it.

After Hayley disappeared into the janitor's closet, Jake went to his locker and retrieved his science book. He couldn't help but wonder why Hayley was acting so strange.

Down in Headquarters Hayley was starting to feel sick. Her head was throbbing, and she felt as if she was on fire. Also the bite on her neck from the Fertiap was tingling in a very weird way. She tried to ignore it but by the time Jake got down she couldn't handle the uncomfortable feeling any longer.

"Jake I don't feel so well." Hayley mumbled feeling very weak.

"You don't look so well." Jake gaped in awe. He carefully put his hand on Hayley's forehead.

"You're burning up! Hayley I think we need to get you to the hospital."

Then the room started spinning. Well at least it was in Hayley's mind. The last thing she saw was Jake's face, before she blacked out and she went crashing towards the ground.

"Hayley?" Jake shouted, shaking her arm. "Hayley wake up!"

"Jake! Hayley! I found something you might want to know about the Fertiap!" Felix called making his way over to Jake and the passed out Hayley.

"Woah, what just happened?" Felix asked.

"I don't know!" Jake cried. "She started to feel sick and then she fainted."

"I think I know." Felix said.

"What?" Jake questioned.

"Well you know how she got bitten by the Fertiap?

"Yea"

"Well the Fertiap's fangs have venom in them that can cause death with in three days."

"So… so are you saying she might die?" Jake asked, frozen with shock.

"Well she might…" Felix responded. "Unless we get the blood of the Fertiap and she gets it into her body before the three day period is over."

"I'm going to get that blood if it's the last thing I do." Jake said getting up.

"Jake the Fertiap is probably miles underground by now…" Felix began.

"And I'm going to catch it." Jake said grabbing the weapons he though he might need.

"Do you need me to come with you?"

"No, but thanks. This is just something I have to do alone. And besides, someone needs to stay with her." Jake told Felix. Secretly Jake wished he could stay with her but he knew he couldn't.

After Jake had gathered all the things he needed. He was ready to save a girl he really cared about. What Jake didn't know is that this mission was going to prove to everyone and more importantly himself how much he loved Hayley.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as Jake arrived at the spot where they had lost the Fertiap he heard a loud grumbling from beneath him. He could feel the presence of the of the hideous monster that infected Hayley.

Quickly Jake began to search for a way to get underground. After what felt like hours of searching, Jake felt like giving up. He was tired, it was hot, and his feet hurt. Just as he was about to turn and go home his watch com beeped.

"Hey Felix, how's Hayley?" Jake asked.

"Not to good." Felix answered. "The venom is really getting to her."

"How bad is it getting her?"

"Do you want to see her?" Jake pondered this for a while. Could he really stand to see Hayley in so much pain?

"Sure." Jake finally said. He gasped when he saw her. All the color was drained from her face and her hair was tangled and matted down with sweat. She looked so weak and defenseless, it almost made Jake cry. But he didn't. What he did do was remember the reason he was there. To save Hayley. And he wasn't going with out a fight.

"I have to go Felix." Jake said. Without any further explanation he turned of his watch com. He had to focus. Once again Jake heard the rumbling. Grabbing his freeze gun Jake followed the sound. As he walked the sound got louder, and louder, and louder until… Whoosh!

Jake opened his eyes. It was dark all around and he couldn't see a thing. Putting on his night vision glasses, Jake looked around. It seemed as if he were standing in maze of dirt walls. _I must be underground_, he thought. The next thing he noticed was that it was burning hot. The heat was enough to give Jake a dizzy spell. Clutching his head Jake slumped to the ground. After recovering from the dizziness Jake stood up and followed the noisy monster once again.

_ The heat of the monster must be reflecting off the cave walls making it so hot in here._ Then he saw it. Teeth bared, tail raised for attack, the Fertiap growled at Jake, sending shivers down his spine.

As he fumbled for his freeze gun the Fertiap launched itself at Jakes body sending him flying against the dirt wall behind him. Quickly Jake got to his feet just to be thrust to the ground once again.

It was too much for him. The heat was too much, and Jakes body felt limp and sore. He felt as if he were suffocating and to make it worse, the weight of the Fertiap on top of him was going to crush every bone is body, Jake was sure of it. He was also sure he was going to die. Closing his eyes Jake prepared for the worst.

Then he saw her. Her face pleading for him to come back and save her and telling Jake that she cared for him. And he cared for her too. Pulling out his freeze gun Jake thought of all the good times they had had together. Aiming it at the Fertiap he thought of how sweet she was. And while he pulled the trigger he thought of how much he loved Hayley.

The Fertiap let out a screech of pain before freezing in its tracks. Jake knew he had to hurry before the Fertiaps body heat melted the layer of ice that surrounded its body. Taking a knife out of his pocket drew back his arm and stabbed the Fertiap right in the heart.

"That was for you Hayley." Jake said as he watched the light die from the hideous monster eyes. Grabbing a plastic container Jake collected the blood the gushed from the Fertiaps cut. Closing the lid Jake headed back to Headquarters. His job was not finished yet.


	3. Chapter 3

"Am I too late?" Jake called when he burst into headquarters.

"No but hurry! We're already losing her." Felix responded. Jake ran over to where Felix and Mr. Stockly were huddled around Hayley.

"Here I have the blood!" Jake said pulling out the container. Then stooping down to the ground Jake slowly opened Hayley's mouth and poured in a few drops of the Fertiaps blood into it.

"Why isn't it working?" Jake cried when nothing happened.

"I-I don't know!" Felix replied. "The Fertiap blood should have done it."

"No this can't be happening!" Jake shouted. "Hayley wake up! Please wake up!" Then he turned to Felix. "I thought you said the blood would work!"

"I thought it would!" Felix cried flipping through the pages of the old Troop records.

"Hayley please wake up!" Jake shouted. "I love you too much to have you die now." Felix and Mr. Stockly traded a strange look.

"I do love her I really do!" Jake wailed. "A-and I don't know what I will do with out her!" Before he could stop them big fat tears rolled down Jake's cheeks. "Please don't leave me Hayley Steele." He whispered into her ear. "I love you." With that one of Jakes tears rolled off of his face and on to Hayley's cheek. Jake didn't even bother to wipe it away.

But Hayley did. Opening her eyes Hayley surveyed the room. "Hey Jake." She smiled. And after wiping away his last tear, Jake smiled too.

After Mr. Stockly and Felix had gone home, Jake and Hayley sat together in silence.

"I got the Fertiap like I promised." Jake started.

"Thank you." Hayley responded.

"You have no idea how scared I was when the Fertiap blood didn't work right away." Jake told her.

"Actually it did Jake." Hayley admitted.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well when you first gave me the blood I actually did wake up right away, but I didn't say anything."

"Hayley!" Jake shouted jumping to his feet. "Why would you do something like that? You had us all worried sick!"

"I-I guess I wanted to know how much I really meant to you." Hayley answered.

"Well now you know." Jake said his expression softened a bit.

"Yea. I do." Hayley responded. "And I love that you cried for me."

"I-I was not _crying_." Jake retorted.

"Sure you weren't." Hayley giggled.

"I wasn't! I was just… I mean…I um…" But the kiss Hayley gave him was enough to silence his babbling immediately. Kissing her back, Jake ran her his fingers through her hair and thought about how his whole adventure to save life was her was worth it. After they pulled away the two smiled.

"Thanks again for saving me." Hayley said getting up. "I have to go but I'll see you later right?"

"Right." Jake nodded. As she left Jake smiled. Through sickness and health he would always be there for her. No matter what.


End file.
